spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
SpringBoob The Babysitter!
|writer = |directed = |animate = }} SpringBoob The Babysitter! is the second pilot to Life in Not Bikini Bottom. Plot The episode starts with Eugene dangling Sassy over a plant. SpringBoob then appears, wearing a Superman costume and also having long black hair. Eugene then asks what he's doing there with his "gorgeous hair," to which SpringBoob replies that he "shampoos and conditions." Eugene then says to himself that SpringBoob's hair is his only weakness. SpringBoob flies up to Eugene, asking him if he's ready to die. Eugene is shocked at SpringBoob's ability to fly, and SpringBoob's hair causes Eugene to flee terrified, but not before tossing Sassy high into the air. SpringBoob catches Sassy, who thanks SpringBoob for saving her, but SpringBoob crashes into a wall, revealing it was just a dream. Oh, Life, in not, Bikini Bottom! We're on the road again, with each other 'till the end I'm gonna sing this song all day long! Ten friends on the run! Making trouble, having fun! Life in not Bikini Bottom! While I'm hangin' with the SpringBoob, Fatfrick's watching toons! I'm gonna sing this song, all day long! Eating food is what they do and they don't do it for you. Life in Not Bikini Bottom! They're hangin' on TV like two celebrities! I'm gonna sing this song, all day long! Now the girls got it too; just the SpringBoob and Fatfrick. Life in not Bikini Bottom! We're on the road again, with each other 'till the end I'm gonna sing this song all day long! Ten friends on the run! Making trouble, having fun! Yeah, Life in not, Bikini Bottom! Yeah, Life in not, Bikini Bottom! Life, in not, Bikini Bottom! There is then a knock at the door. SpringBoob answers the door to a kid who asks SpringBoob if he wants to see his pencil. The kid reveals his name to be Timmy, and that it says it on his shirt. SpringBoob then finds a sticky note on Timmy's shoulder that says, "Please babysit. -Sorry." Timmy says that his mom dropped him off, and then tries to put the pencil in his nose. SpringBoob stops Timmy, telling him not to put the pencil in his nose. Timmy then asks why, and SpringBoob replies with, "Because you're gonna hurt yourself! Don't do that!" Timmy then says that SpringBoob's "just givin' him the bad boy," and starts slamming his head against the doorway. SpringBoob calms Timmy down and tells him to leave. SpringBoob then lets Timmy into the apartment. SpringBoob gets Timmy Scooby-Doo gummies. Timmy thinks he is a giraffe but SpringBoob says that Timmy is not. SpringBoob then asks Timmy why he is wearing a diaper, Timmy says it is so he doesn't poop himself, SpringBoob then points out the diaper is on the outside of his pants. When SpringBoob goes to get the gummies, Timmy tries to put a pencil in his nose. SpringBoob then calls for help, but finds out that Timmy actually put his pencil in his nose. There is a knock on the door and Sassy Cheeks enters. She tries to give Timmy a coloring book, but Timmy has gone missing! Timmy is then found in the bathroom covered in toilet paper claiming to be a mummy, Timmy then claims he pooped himself and need someone to wipe him, Sassy refuses so SpringBoob has to wipe him. SpringBoob then asks Sassy to call the cops, and so she does. The episode then cuts to SpringBoob and Timmy on the couch, when Timmy randomly starts patting his diaper, SpringBoob tries to communicate with Timmy, but Timmy does not respond. SpringBoob then gives him the coloring book, Timmy then starts talking, and says he wants to put the crayon up his nose saying he has got an extra hole. Timmy then promises he won't put it up his nose, so SpringBoob gives him the crayon. Timmy then attempts to put it up his nose, and succeeds. SpringBoob then takes the crayon away and calls Timmy a bad boy prompting Timmy to start smashing his head against the couch. Sassy then tells Timmy to stop and says Timmy is a good boy. Timmy then asks if he is a good boy, and Sassy says he is a good boy. There is then yet another knock on the door, it is a cop, SpringBoob then says there is a kid in his house that just showed up at his door and tells the cop to come inside. SpringBoob then notices Timmy doesn't have a pencil in his nose anymore, but he now has a crayon in his nose. SpringBoob asks why there is a crayon in his nose and Sassy says she tried to stop him but Timmy insisted. The cop asks why there is a crayon in his nose and SpringBoob says Timmy likes to put stuff in his nose. Timmy then says he lost his crayon, and keeps asking where the crayon is. SpringBoob then tells the cops Timmy is stupid and asks for him to be taken out of his life. The cop then asks Timmy questions. The cop asks Timmy what his last name is and Timmy says it is "Timmy." The cop then asks if his name is Timmy Timmy and Timmy says it is. The cop then asks what Timmy's address is, Timmy says it's Timmy. The cop then asks if Timmy is Timmy Timmy that lives on Timmy, Timmy then responds with "Timmy." The cop then says he finds that hard to believe and asks Timmy what his house number is and Timmy responds with seven. The cop then tells SpringBoob that this is going nowhere. Timmy then gets his pencil raises it, drops it, and starts patting his diaper again. SpringBoob asks if the cop is going to stop Timmy and the cop refuses. SpringBoob then tells Timmy he is bad, prompting Timmy to start smashing his head against the couch again. The cop then asks why SpringBoob did that, and everyone tells Timmy he is a good boy. SpringBoob then asks the cop what he is gonna do about Timmy, and the cop says the book says "finders keepers." SpringBoob then says he doesn't want to keep Timmy. The cop then says those are the rules and SpringBoob has to keep Timmy until SpringBoob finds Timmy's parents. SpringBoob then starts smashing his head against the couch hoping it is a dream. SpringBoob then wakes up thinking it was all a dream saying it was the worst dream ever. There is then another knock on the door, we really need new character entrances, oh wait I'm still writing this, okay. So Timmy then shows up out the door and asks SpringBoob if he wants to see his pencil. The episode then ends with SpringBoob screaming. Category:Episodes Category:Life in Not Bikini Bottom Category:2017 Category:2017 Episodes Category:SpongeBot678 Category:Episodes written by SpongeBot678 Category:Pilots Category:Pilot Episode